Augmented reality is a technology that can superimpose a virtual image over an actual scene. Virtual reality is a technology that can provide a computer generated simulation of a scene. A user can view the computer simulation of the scene with a virtual reality device such as a virtual reality headset. Augmented reality devices and virtual reality devices can be considered to be visual computing devices.
When a user views a scene with a visual computing device, the scene can be viewed from a perspective of the user. A user of an augmented reality device can view the scene looking outward through the augmented reality device. A user of a virtual reality device can view images generated on the virtual reality headset.